Undertales
by Stinixoz
Summary: This story will focus on the time after Asriel's death but before Frisk's arrival. Sans and Papyrus learn that the mysterious W.D. Gaster is in Snowdin... This fanfiction will be quite light-hearted, but it'll have some darker parts, just like Undertale itself. Also, don't worry about things that don't fit in the timeline, because it'll soon all make sense.


_"A long time ago, a human fell into the Ruins._

 _Injured by its fall, the human called out for help._

 _Asriel, the king's son, heard the human's call._

 _He brought the human back to the castle._

 _Over time, Asriel and the human became like siblings._

 _The King and Queen treated the human child as their own._

 _The underground was full of hope._

 _Then... One day..._

 _The human became very ill._

 _The sick human had only one request._

 _To see the flowers from their village._

 _But there was nothing we could do._

 _The next day... The human died._

 _Asriel, wracked with grief, absorbed the human's soul._

 _He transformed into a being with incredible power._

 _With the human soul, Asriel crossed through the barrier._

 _He carried the human's body into the sunset._

 _Back to the village of the humans._

 _Asriel reached the center of the village._

 _There, he found a bed of golden flowers._

 _He carried the human onto it._

 _Suddenly, screams rang out._

 _The villagers saw Asriel holding the human's body._

 _They thought that he had killed the child._

 _The humans attacked him with everything they had._

 _He was struck with blow after blow._

 _Asriel had the power to destroy them all._

 _But... Asriel did not fight back._

 _Clutching the human... Asriel smiled, and walked away._

 _Wounded, Asriel stumbled home._

 _He entered the castle and collapsed._

 _His dust spreid across the garden._

 _The kingdom fell into despair._

 _The king and queen had lost two children in one night._

 _The humans had once again taken everything from us._

 _Everyone in the Underground knows our tragic tale... But there is more to the story._

 _You see, the human and Asriel baked a cake for king Asgore... With buttercups they received from ME._

 _The king became sick, but 'gladly' he survived the poisoning._

 _Then, one day, the human came to ask for more buttercups._

 _The human passed away some days later._

 _So in the end, this tragedy happened because of me,_

 _W.D. Gaster."_

The mysterious person tells through sign language.

 _"Are you just moving your hands like that to make me jealous? Because it's working._

 _Because I can't move."_ The Snowman says to Gaster, not understanding Gaster's sign language.

 _"Ugh, whatever."_ Gaster says with his hands as he walks away.

King Asgore declared war on humanity after the death of his two children, resulting in his wife, Queen Toriel, leaving to the Ruins, while King Asgore stayed in the capital, New Home.

But enough of this story, lets give you a snail fact. Did you know that snails can lift up to 10 times their own wei- What, you want to read the story? Ugh, fine...

 _"Hey, Papyrus. Why didn't the skeleton cross the road?"_

 _"BECAUSE SKELETONS ARE SUPERIOR TO ROADS!"_

 _"Nah, it's because he didn't have the guts."_

 _"SANS! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS?"_

 _"C'mon, you liked it. I can see right through you, bro."_

Papyrus smiles. They're walking towards Snowdin Town.

 _"I hear that you fellas are good at ice puns. I too am 'snow' newcomer to them!"_ Snowdrake says, as he suddenly jumps in front of the two skeletons.

 _"..."_

 _"Shut up! I'm a comedic genius!"_ Snowdrake says. _"You fellas can't appreciate a good pun!"_ He says as he walks away. Sans and Papyrus are just standing there, staring at Snowdrake, who's walking away from them.

 _"NYEH HEH HEH!"_

 _"So, anyways, I've got 5000G with me, so we can buy a house."_ Sans says.

Papyrus looks surprised at his brother.

 _"HOW DID YOU GET THAT MUCH GOLD?!"_

 _"Some dude bought my fried snow. Seemed like he spent the rest of his gold on spider donuts."_

Sans and Papyrus stop. They look at the snow. A hand is drawn in it.

 _"SANS, YOU COULD READ HANDS, RIGHT?"_

 _"Nah, but I've got my English to Wingsdings dictionary with me."_

 _"GREAT! I CAN ONLY IMAGINE WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED IF WE DIDN'T HAVE THIS CONVENIENT PLOT DEVICE!"_

Sans grabs the dictionary. He is quiet for a moment.

Papyrus looks around him, stomping his foot on the ground.

 _"WELL, WHAT DOES IT SAY?"_

 _"It says 'Gaster was here'. Wait, isn't Gaster the king's advisor?"_ Sans wonders.

 _"THE KING?! WHERE IS HE?! HE NEEDS TO RECRUIT ME FOR HIS ROYAL GUARD, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD BE THE STRONGEST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD EVER!"_

 _"One day, bro. Anyways, we'd better get to that town soon, or I'll take a nap."_

A couple of hours pass. It's getting dark, and they still haven't arrived at Snowdin Town.

 _"We should rest, bro."_

 _"I AGREE! I NEED ENOUGH SLEEP, SO THAT THE KING CAN RECRUIT ME TOMORROW!"_

 _"We'll see, Papyrus. I'm sure we're gonna have a good time."_


End file.
